


Atrapa Sueños

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Inspired by 'Pesadilla', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: "Once I had this friend called Topa,he used to be very afraid of nightmares,he'd take forever to sleep so I would make him this dreamcatcher."





	Atrapa Sueños

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how that friend of Natalio's,Topa,is doing nowadays.

"Please,don't go yet!! I got Super Rayo,look!!" 6-year-old Topa pleaded,standing up from the sandbox the two boys were just playing in.

"Really? You were hiding it all this time? And here I was thinking you were lame...Gimme that." the older,taller boy snatched the doll off Topa's fingers,the younger immediately looked like he was about to cry.

"Give that back! Dad gave that to me!" Topa started jumping,trying to reach while the other boy,Emilio,held it up high and started to run.

"Come and get it!" Emilio laughed as maliciously as a 7-year-old could muster.

Someone up the monkey bars was focusing his full attention on the scene unfolding in front of his eyes,his big brother,Emilio was being a jerk again,though this kid he was bothering this time around was new.

Topa had somehow gotten a hold of the doll's legs,pulling with all his might,the older pulled it harder then let it go altogether,Topa fell back in the grass,Super Rayo completely dismantled,Topa grabbed the pieces one by one,clutching them to his chest and starting to cry,he wasn't living with his dad anymore,but he's still sure the man would be furious.

"Look what you've done! It's useless now,just like you.No wonder your daddy didn't want you anymore." Emilio spat needlessly mean,walking away laughing to himself.

The boy up the bars jumped down and landed flawlesly by the grass,the 5-year-old stood in front of his older brother,his best confrontational expression on.

"Emilio,what lthat for?! The boy done nothing to you!" the small boy with disheveled brown hair started pulling at the other's shirt,the kid was not strong,it wouldn't stop him from still trying to help and stand up for others anyway.

"Get out of my way,short stuff,I got stuff to do." Emilio dismissed the younger,easily pushing him out of the way.

"You broke his Super Rayo! You have to fix it! " the smaller boy tried to attack the other again,even Topa was fascinated by the scene,no one ever stood up for him like this,aside from his Abuela as far as he knew.

"Who says?" Emilio mocked.

"I do!" the younger puffed his chest proudly,Emilio only chuckled and shook his head.

"This is pathetic,just get out of my way,Natalio." Topa heard Emilio scoff.

The strange boy with messy hair,suspenders and a bowtie is called Natalio,Topa never heard this name before,sounds kinda cool.

Granted,Topa had never heard of anyone with his own name before so there's that.

"Hey,I can fix that for ya." Topa looked up,somewhat blurry-eyed to face Natalio right in front of him,smiling bright and friendly,a few teeth missing,pointing down at the dismantled hero doll.

"Y- you can?" Topa sniffled and Natalio nodded eagerly,sitting beside the other boy in the grass.

"It's not that hard but in reality it's more fun to get other parts from other toys and put them together,then you'll make a new one of your own!" Natalio beamed,collecting the pieces and putting them together in a complete different way from what they were supposed to be.

"Really?" Topa's eyes shined bright but not with tears anymore,Natalio nodded excitedly,concentrated on his work then he looked up.

"You don't know? You can make toys out of anything you got home,I like to build guitars and planes but mostly I like to make stuff from zero.Me llaman Natalio,y vos?" the younger extended his paint-dirtied hand enthusiastically,finally remembering to introduce himself,it took a while for Topa to realize he was supposed to shake the other's hand,he awkwardly did so.

"Soy Topa,you seem really cool."

"I am pretty cool and your name is too."

* * *

 "For the last time! I am not telling you where we are,you are not allowed to see these kids ever again-" 

"Mrs Topa's Abuela-" 

"NO- wait a second.Natalio,dear,Topa's in his room,doing homework,probably waiting for you,I'll call you boys and Pato once the merienda is ready." abuela patted Natalio's head and the 8-year-old smiled,running towards Topa's room.

"No! You don't know how to be a parent,you'll never know,you're lucky I didn't send you to jail,I still might-" 

Natalio heard the older woman speaking in the distance,completely different tone from the one she just used on him.

"I don't get why Abuela won't let Dad visit us,he never did anything wrong,he was just closer to me,that was all...every mom or dad has their favorite,that was probably Pato's idea because she was jealous." Topa pondered out loud once Natalio reached his door,the aspiring inventor hummed,something told him Topa and his abuela had very distinct views on the same situation.

"Hey,what's that? It's a weird looking train." remarked Natalio,inspecting closer the colorful and unconvencional looking train Topa was drawing,it seemed to be escaping the giant bee monster drawn right behind it.

"It's the Junior Express! I'm the Captain of it! The crew is huge and we're like a family!" said Topa proudly,smiling bright,handing the pages to Natalio.

"Fascinating,Captain! But what is a giant bee doing here? I'm not saying it doesn't look great,it looks awesome." the younger sat at Topa's desk and pointed at the yellow and black stripped monster.

Topa bit his lip,deciding on whether to tell Natalio or not,Natalio could help him,everyone else had tried but still unsuccesfully so,perhaps Natalio could do it.

"He's...from one of my nightmares,he doesn't appear every night but he usually appears on the worst ones,whenever he does I can't sleep the rest of the night." Topa confessed to Natalio sheepshily,like it was a big secret he was extremely embarassed by,Natalio adorned a huge smile that might have confused Topa just a little.

"Oh why didn't you tell me sooner???" Wait here." Natalio jumped off the always messy desk and ran outside.

"You are not my son,I've got two amazing kids! None of them is you-"

Natalio ran past the hallway noticing Mrs Topa's Abuela was still fuming on the phone.

He went outside and easily grabbed the basketball hoop only Pato uses and brought back inside.

"Natalio,what are you gonna do with that,sweetheart?" abuela was now sitting down,rubbing her temples,old Nokia phone thrown accross the kitchen,she pointed at the hoop the boy had in his hands.

"I'm gonna help Topa sleep." Natalio said excitedly,running ahead.

"Oh? Good luck! I hope you're able to make mi osito sleep." she yelled to a disappearing Natalio with a hopeful tone to her voice.

Oh,the man she once called her son,he was gonna pay for the harm he has done to her osito,she'd make sure of it.

"Pfftt,whatever he's gonna do,it's gonna fail." Pato made her presence known,abuela smiled warmly at the young girl.

Patricia Topa was a very smart girl,she managed to escape their father multiple times and was the one to tell abuela something seemed very wrong since Topa was never lucky or smart enough to do the same.

Instead of telling someone or even realizing none of that was supposed to be happening,the curly-haired aspiring artist would resort to writing and drawing.

Once Pato showed the old woman her little brother's artwork,she was horrified and practically kidnapped her grandkids the next day.

* * *

"Natalio,that isn't going to work...this can't catch any dreams,it's got a hole in it,look."

Topa shook his head,chuckling sweetly,passing his hand through the hoop to demonstrate his point.

"That's not an issue at all,gimme." Natalio took back his makeshift dreamcatcher and with things thrown around the older's room,he sewed and stiched it all together,it looked like many tiny stars made of rainbows,Topa gasped,dark brown eyes wide.

"Natalio,this looks beautiful! It has to work!" Topa jumped and held Natalio tight,the other boy grinned smugly,putting a hand on his friend's back.

"I know it will."

* * *

Current Topa opened his tear stained eyes and smiled to himself,holding the dreamcatcher Natalio just made for him closer to his chest.

He had yet to sleep and see if this time it would work.

He doesn't know how the tall repairman does it,how he still gets the Captain like this,how he still always know what to do,despite not knowing Topa at all anymore.

Or does he?

Natalio observed by the double doors,grinning madly and winking at Carlos,holding on to the pumpkin he was working on earlier,the purple rulo was still sitting on his bunk bed,Carlos also would be unable to sleep if Topa didn't,Natalio whispered,addessing the drummer.

"Hey,mister,you want a dreamcatcher too? I can make you one." 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of things are implied and set up,how they meet was included because this was supposed to be very much longer,but I want to wait for Natalio's sister and see what comes of that.


End file.
